


100 theme writing challenge (Steve and Bucky style)

by topmad



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Books, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genderbending, Happy, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Love, Love Conquers All, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Sadness, Steve Needs a Hug, There is a cure, Wow, enjoy, every day, great, i can't wait, i love this, i'm done, okay, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmad/pseuds/topmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will write every day, I just might not post every day. I have no idea how any of these will turn out until I write so any of these might be unexpected. link to list: https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Introductions

Steve was never one for parties. He never liked how the music turned up all the way and how all the people were to drunk to leave him alone.

But he couldn't say no to Tony, his best friend.

So here he was,standing by the punch bowl,looking like he had no friends.

Sure, he made small talk with a lot of people, he did know everybody, even if they were mostly through Tony. He had a nice conversation with Bruce, even though he caught him several times staring at Tony. He pretended he didn't notice though,since he didn't want to embarrass the science loving teen. 

He also discussed things with Clint, before Natasha walked by and Clint couldn't keep his hands to himself. So now Steve was back to looking like a loner, his foot tapping to the beat and his drink still in his hand, the solo cup not being touched by his lips. 

Suddenly he was grabbed, his body stumbling into Tony. "Steveeeeeeee!!!" Tony said, his left hand holding a drink while he put his right arm over Steve's shoulders.Steve playfully rolled his eyes at his best friend before Tony gave his drink to someone in the crowd, dragging Steve with him to wherever he was heading.

Finally, Tony stopped and tapped on a guy's shoulder. The guy turned around in a slight daze, confused at who tapped him. Steve couldn't help but stare at the man, his heart pounding as he looked at the attractive man.

When the stranger saw that Tony tapped him, he grinned at the sight of the drunk teen. Steve couldn't help but want to make the man smile whenever he had the chance.

"Tony, buddy. How are you doing?" The dark haired male asked, before he looked up to see Steve,giving him a shy smile. The blonde smiled back,probably looking like a dumb idiot that couldn't even smile right.Instead though, the stranger's smile became wider, into a full on grin.

Tony tipsily grabbed the guy by the shoulders, before pushing the two men on each arm towards each other.

"Bucky, this is my best friend Steve. You two have lot's in common so get to it, I want to see you guys married some day." With that, Tony stumbled off somewhere else, leaving the two to themselves.

The brunette smirked at the introduction, before extending his hand out. "I'm James, but people call me Bucky."

Steve smiled,shaking Bucky's hand. "I'm Steve." 

"You know, Tony's never wrong when it comes to this type of stuff." Bucky started,before looking at him confused.

"What do you mean 'this type of stuff?"

"Matchmaking." Steve could feel his cheeks heat up, along with his ears. Bucky came closer, whispering into Steve's ear,making Steve shiver at the cool breath.

"Now, I wonder which one of us is going to walk down aisle?"


	2. Day 2: Complicated

"Hey Rogers!" Steve smiled at the voice,turning away from the little coffee condiments stand to face Bucky, the copper haired male wearing a starbucks apron and hat,a little name tag on his left side of his chest. 

"Hi Buck, how you doing?" Steve asked before Bucky shrugged,his metal arm shimmering slightly. 

"I'm doing alright. Business is a little slow today,but I'm fine with that. I just was wondering if you want to go out tonight? There's this awesome 30's movie festival hosted by the local Diner. I heard that You can even dress up and win a costume contest. So, you want to go?" 

Steve was surprised at the invitation,but he soon grinned at his good friend. "Sure! I would love to go!" 

"Great! I'll pick you up around 7:00 tonight. Well my break is almost over,so I'll see you later tonight" Bucky said, giving Steve a wink before walking into the back. 

Steve watched him leave, a happy sigh escaping his lips before going back to pouring 6 packets of sugar in his black coffee.

Suddenly he felt a presence beside him. "Stark" Steve said, not even looking up from what he was doing .

"Ooooh, who was that? Your little boy toy?Are you going to dance to Elvis while under the stars,gazing into each other's eyes ?" 

Steve sighed at the Cocky man, finishing pouring a cup of creamer that he just now grabbed before looking up at Tony. 

"Elvis is the 50's. And seriously Tony? Eavesdropping?" 

"Hey, you should know me by now. I love to get in on everyone's love life, especially a friend like you" 

"Is that the same for Bruce? Last time I heard, you got upset that he liked someone else and now you're not speaking to him." Tony scoffed, averting the question with another one.

"So you guys official yet?"

Steve just smirked,putting a lid on his coffee. 

"It's complicated" He told Tony as he walked out of the coffee shop.

Tony just stared there,his arms out in a way that said 'what's that supposed to mean',before he yelled,"Rogers?! Where you going, I thought we came here to hang out?!"


	3. Day 3: Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is really dumb but oh well.

"And what did you say we are doing again?" Bucky asked,watching as Steve dug further in the earth.

"Time Capsule" Steve answered, "We'll tell our kids about it so they'll dig it up to see what's inside, and when they will have children they'll tell them about it and so on. In other words Sergeant, right here right now is making history." 

Bucky smirked at the nickname the blonde gave him. 

"Hand me that, yeah?" Steve pointed at the small metal box that sat by Bucky's feet before the coffee haired man bent down and picked it up,handing it to the dirt covered man.

Bucky stretched his arm out, Steve about to grab it before Bucky swiftly took it away. "And what do I get if I do, huh, Captain?"

Steve gave him an irritated look, but it was soon replaced with a smirk. "It's a surprise" He said in a low, sexy voice before Bucky gave in and gave the box to him. 

The blonde smiled at the dark haired male, taking the box with his glove covered hands and sitting on the ground.

He pushed it into the dirt with his foot,kicking it slightly until it was lodged in the dirt. With a satisfied smile, the blond got out of the hole, grabbing his shovel on the way up. 

"Now, what's my prize?" Bucky asked,while Steve smirked.

The blonde got closer to the other man, there faces inches apart before Bucky's eyes fluttered close. Instead of the feeling of lips after a few second, Bucky opened his eyes. 

In front of him was the shovel, Steve holding it out for him. 

"What's this for?" Bucky asked confused. 

"well you said you wanted to get something in return, and I'm giving it to you. Since I dug the hole, you have to fill it in."

Bucky scowled at the words.

"Punk."

"Jerk." Steve replied, his smirk turning into an amused grin.


End file.
